Book 2 of Demiwolf (demiogd and werewolf): Two Worlds Combine
by LIFESUCKSJK
Summary: They are back! Victoria Black and Leo Valdez are going on a trip with a newcomer named Ally Hale. (NOT related to Jasper Hale) Leo and Victoria's relationship is stronger than ever but this new quest can in danger them both. Will there relationship survive or will it crumble? Will this newcomer life will be brought into the light? Read to find out. READ THE FIRST PART! DEMIWOLF!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The very first chapter of the sequel of _Demiwolf (demigod and werewolf). _Enjoy your reading! Comments and reviews will be awesome! Also I created a new character and she is Leo's sister. The time space is about 24 hours from the last chapter.**

* * *

Victoria POV

I was walking towards Half-Blood hill, meeting up with Leo (personal reasons) and his new sister, Ally. She claims to have the same power as her brother and she sure does. The day before the Ancient Ones attacked, Ally had a fight with Malcolm (Known knows why) but she should that she is a daughter of Hephaestus. I said yes because more fire power we have, the worse it is for the vampires. Ally had a pale skin, brown eyes, dirty blonde, and had a temper. The name was familiar but I haven't seen her. Maybe I will remember when I see her, maybe.

"Hey, wolfie." Leo said.

I threw him a look.

"It's your nickname for me." He said.

"Think of a better one if you want to see tomorrow, Leo." I said.

He gulped and smiled. He hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips. I will never get tried of him or kissing him.

"Some people actually _want _to die old." A girl said.

Leo and I were blushing, crimson red. I noticed that girl was behind tree, and then she stepped out. She was Ally and description was accurate. Ally looked like she was 12 or so. She was the height of a sixth grader. (AN: I had have terrible math so that should give you and idea)

"Hi name is Victoria." I greeted myself.

She gave a "Duh" look. "I know, Leo has been talking about you for that hour and half." Ally said. Leo blushed at Ally's comment. "Of course and I am Ally. My annoying bug brother must've told you about me already."

I nodded. I could right of the bat she was a girl who didn't express herself every much, went with the flow, and didn't care about what people said, at all. Then Argus, the security guard of Camp Half-blood. I heard from various of people that has hundred eyes and even in his tongue so he didn't speak. I shuddered at thought of having a hundred eyes everywhere. Gross. Any who, we had to follow but Ally stayed in the back not wanting to join in our conversation. Leo and I were talking about how are we going to defeat vampires, who have been around for that couple of millions of years.

"They could be anyone at this point. They have so much experience with how a human attacks and we react on anything." Leo stated.

"Hey Ally, what do you think?" I asked.

She sighed. I guess she more of an introvert than a extrovert. "A better questioning, how did they get inside camp grounds?"

That made Argus stop and looked at Ally and went back to walking. He looked he decided something, probably not killing the girl.

"Vampires don't have souls. If a human who is not a demigod, can either die because of the venom or turn into of them. Their souls are no longer in them so that is the reason why they can go into camp easily with anyone noticing them" I answered.

Leo and Ally's eyes were wide open.

"That would explain why Hades has hard time tracking down souls." A woman said.

We turned to see him and it was Hera, queen of the skies, and goddess of marriage. We bowed immediately.

"Ally, I wish to speak with you in private." Lady Hera ordered.

Ally nodded and left with Hera.

"What do you think that was about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about it." I said.

Then that feeling came to reality, vampires were swarming us and they had Bella, and more importantly, Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

I saw lady Hera and then she ordered to come with her. I didn't want to leave them her in the beginning in the quest but what a god say/goddesses say, we obey. I went her and then we were in a place I hated the most. My old room. See my mom, dumped me as when I was few months old, and the place she dumped me in was a foster home. The people were terrible and don't get me _started_ on Mary, the person who took care of the foster home. She was trying to prove her dad, that she was responsible but trust me she wasn't. She always order take-out food, and she always on the phone with her boyfriend who was billionaire. She didn't care for us, and don't think that she will ever leave this Jessica my best friend who took away from this place forever. I called camp a home and for the first time I felt wanted but it all changed when I found out I powers like my older brother Leo. Don't get me wrong about the fire power but I wanted to be normal for once. He was happy that he wasn't the only one with the fire powers but something told me that I had more powers than I thought.

"Ally I know that you wondering why you are here." Hera said.

"Not really." I muttered. Always had a bad attitude.

"Well, the reason why you are here is to state what you think about your powers."

My eyes saw hers'. She wasn't kidding when she said that.

"You're right but they won't come for a couple days."

"What? Why?" I stammered.

"I know that this would is wrong because it will keep you guessing until you know but your father thought it would better this way."

"Then why didn't he come himself?" I snapped.

"I suggest you choose your words wisely girl. I am not like most gods and goddesses, anyone who gets me mad _will _see my _wrath_. Are we clear on this?"

I nodded.

"Good, go back to your friends. They may need your help.:

I didn't knew what she was talking until I saw Leo trying to go to Victoria who was out cold out on the floor. I thrust my hands forward and thought of fire which came out of my hand. The vampires left expect one who had a little boy in her arms. Leo ran towards Victoria and he checked her pulse. He sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you left, vampires had Bella, and Victoria's nephew Tony" Leo said. "We battled them but Victoria took a hit for Bella, and she became unconscious."

I nodded and went over to the woman who was Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah been threw worse but I will have to take Tony to a hospital. He has scratches and I don't have Carisle around. Other than that he's fine." Bella she left in a gust of wind.

"Come on, we have to keep on going."

"And Victoria?"

"She should come around in couple hours."

Then he poured some nectar in her mouth and carried her in his arms. I followed him but my mind was no longer in the quest, it was in: what was my powers and why my dad wouldn't let Lady Hera tell my powers?


	3. Chapter 3

Leo POV

When Ally left, I calmed down a bit. My history with Lady Hera was good. She put in a fire, and was the worst person following my Tia Rosa. Hera was the worst goddess and most people will agree with me. Then a out of nowhere, vampires came. I saw Victoria's face with anger when she looked at that little boy. The vampires were holding Bella by the neck and little boy who looked like he was 4 but I had feeling he was younger than that.

"Let them go, Felix and Demetri." Victoria demanded.

I could tell they were trying to tempt her but she kept her cool down.

"Now why should we, _dog?_" One of them said.

"I am not afraid of you Felix."

Okay the one that was holding, Bella was Felix and other one was Demetri who was holding a little boy.

"You should because we can kill your beloved nephew Tony right here in front of your eyes." Demetri stated.

That when it hit me. The little boy looked awfully look like Jacob and Victoria said that the Cullen's were her family in-laws. Then it all clicked to me at least. Bella was married to Edward and they had a child which was Tony's mom , and Victoria's aunt married Jacob. They had a kid and was about to die. My hands grew fire because of my anger. They were surprised and their grip loosened so Bella kicked Felix and Demetri. Victoria got Tony and told him to say behind her. I shot a fire at Felix but I only got to singe some of his clothes. Demetri went after Bella who fighting Felix. She was going to die but Victoria used the shadows to pull him back before he could attack.

I took Tony away from the action and put him behind a tree. By the time I got to the action, Victoria was having trouble standing up and Bella saw that I put Tony in a safe place so she helped Victoria out of there. I stood face to face with vampires. I don't how does Victoria do this but I was going to do it for her. No one messes with _my _Victoria and gets away with it. I shot a fire out of both of my hands but the moved quickly, so quickly I could see them. I had to use my hearing and move quickly so I won't end up like Pollux. Then a breeze came, and shot to my right where Felix stumbled and fell.

Then Demetri helped him and they both left before I could react. Bella came with Tony in her arms and Victoria was where I shot Felix. I guess she was trying to play with them if they decided to attack me but then she collapsed to the ground.

"She was struggling not to phase, and that takes a lot of will power not to go against her nature." Bella explained as she set down Tony.

Then in matter of seconds Ally showed up. She looked spooked and talked to Bella for a minute while I fed some nectar to Victoria. Once they were done Bella left and we countered on the quest.

* * *

Victoria POV  
I felt Leo's arm around me, his warmth calmed me down a bit. I was going to wake up but a dream came to me before I open my eyelids.

It was pouring where my dream was but I saw Big Ben and I immediately knew where I was: London. Then I saw a vampire that looked familiar; it was Alex the leader of the Ancient Ones. I gritted my teeth, I mean if you can when your dreaming. I followed him to an entrance where it was near the Big Ben and he did some type of password and a door appeared. He opened it and followed. It wasn't full of gears and metal, it was an _actual headquarters. _It was just like the one I'd seen few dreams ago but this place was different. It was more hi-tech than other headquarters and more vampires. Alex went downstairs and asked the keys from some other vampire. She gave to him and then he went threw 3 doors until there was a cell across it the last door. I couldn't see her but I could tell who she was. As Alex stepped closer, I could see I was right. It was Jane.

"You thirsty, Jane?" He asked.

Jane was holding her throat, she hadn't fed in days. She nodded.

"Then tell where your brother is."

"I don't know. He only follows Aro's orders, it's what every single person who is in the Voultri does."

He nodded, and gave her a bag of blood. She used vampire speed to drink it. He chuckled and the dream ended.

"Big Ben." I shouted.


End file.
